


Gone

by SuperCorptrash13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I feel so bad, I'm Sorry, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorptrash13/pseuds/SuperCorptrash13
Summary: Waverly has to talk out all her emotions





	Gone

           I can’t stop thinking of your eyes. Those brown eyes deep with love. I loved you. No. I LOVE you. I just wish you would come home. You’ve been gone for a year and I haven’t heard your voice since. Wynonna says it’s going to get better, but it hurts more every day. Nedley tells me that I’ll see you again, but the more you don’t talk the more I feel he’s lying. Everywhere I go I see you, but I can’t kiss you lips. At night I long to feel your touch so just once I could sleep again. When I do sleep I dream of you and feel you next to me, holding me in your arms and when I wake up to you not there I die a little more inside. Remember when we first talked?

       _“Hey Waverly, right?” I heard a voice like silk say from behind me._

_“Yea. Who’s asking?” I said before turning around to see the brightest brown eyes staring back at me. I dropped everything out of my hands and stammered out “Nicole! Hi! How are you?”_

_You laughed. “Yea. I’m good. How are you?”_

_“I’m great. What’d you need?” I asked bending down to pick up all my books._

_You stopped me by putting your finger under my chin and lifting my head. “I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to I don’t know go out with me tonight? Like on a date?”_

_“Me? A date? With you?” I questioned in shock_

_“Yes beautiful. Shorty’s? I’ll pick you up at 7?” You said handing me my books._

_“Yea. Okay. Sounds great” I stammered and watched you walk away smiling._

 I didn’t know it then, but I’m pretty sure I loved you from that moment. I didn’t fall in love with your looks, even though they weren’t shabby, but I fell in love with your laugh. It brought butterflies to my stomach and your smile. Gosh your smile. It gave me all the confidence I could ever need. You know when I had you it felt like everything was okay. Now that you’re gone it’s gotten bad again. I never eat or sleep. You were there for eight years to conquer all my fears and doubts and now you’re gone. I was the luckiest girl in the world because of you and now I’m basically nothing. Wynonna doesn’t even come around anymore. Something about making her feel down on herself and me being helpless. You never would’ve given up on me. You promised that in your wedding vows. ‘For better or worse” am I right? I got you some flowers because I’m pretty sure this is the last time I’m going to see you for the next three weeks.  You probably won’t like these flowers. You never were one for lilies, but the lady told me “No Sweetie. I know best” I thought it best not to argue. You would have hated her. Gosh it took me forever to leave. I imagined you were there and I could see you making faces over her shoulder at me. Like the time we went to your sisters wedding and your aunt would not stop planning ours out for us. Those were the good days.

          Jaxon misses you too Nic. He keeps asking for Mama. He points at your pictures and laughs, but then he realizes you aren’t with him and he cries. Baby your son needs you. Why did you have to go? So many people love you here. Wyn, Dolls, Nedley, Doc, Jeremy, Jaxon. Me. 

         God Nicole I miss everything about you. Your stupid jokes, your laugh, your terrible cooking, you. Please baby I just need you to come home. I can’t keep doing this without you. I’m just sitting here on the ground playing in the dirt and grass running my hand along the cold marble. My gosh it’s raining so hard. Your favorite kind of weather. You always wished it could rain everyday because those were the days you were most inspired. I’m sitting here and I just keep reading these words. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve read them in the last year.

Nicole Earp-Haught

Loving daughter, wife, and mother

January 5, 1991 – May 25, 2016


End file.
